<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Animals of the Round Table by Trashbaggbabbie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017521">Animals of the Round Table</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashbaggbabbie/pseuds/Trashbaggbabbie'>Trashbaggbabbie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), But he redeems himself, Good Mordred (Merlin), M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, Other, arthur pendragon is a jerk, but arthur is angery, merlin and mordred are okay, the knights are good sports, this is my first work in the fandom i hope you like it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:47:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashbaggbabbie/pseuds/Trashbaggbabbie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin turns the knights into animals.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>thats it. thats the story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwen/Lancelot (kinda), Knights of the Round Table &amp; Merlin (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>252</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Animals of the Round Table</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Merlin had finally finished Arthur’s bedsheets, beaming with pride. He didn’t do it with magic this time </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> made the corners perfectly fit. Well, they did until Arthur came stomping in and slammed a book down on the bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! I just…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not now, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mer</span>
  </em>
  <span>lin. Fix it.” Arthur said, his face red. Merlin gave a confused look. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fix what? The bed? It was fixed until you came in like a fussy bab--” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>The knights, Merlin!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Fix the knights! I know it was you!” Merlin suddenly understood what was going on and sighed loudly. He couldn’t even hide the grin that formed on his face. When he looked at Arthur again, he saw there was still a frown on the king’s face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise it goes away tomorrow! Just let me have this one thing!” Merlin pouted, loving how the pout got Arthur to at least stop frowning. “I promise it’s only to teach them a lesson.” Merlin defended himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t a lie. The knights had all teased him about his magic, saying that he would never use it on them because he loved them too much. While it was true, Merlin had a reputation to uphold. He was the most powerful sorcerer and couldn’t be soft for some knights. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s not like he was fooling anyone though. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Everyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>in Camelot knew it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur covered his eyes and gave a heavy sigh. “It better be over before tomorrow. I mean it, Merlin. For now, your chores are to </span>
  <em>
    <span>take care of them.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin really thought this wasn’t fair. Sure, he turned Lancelot into a wolf pup, Gwaine into a cat, Leon into a Lion, Elyan into a panther, Mordred into a bird and Percival into a bear, but he had to watch them now?! Damn Arthur. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The only issue was finding them. Well, he was sure that he could find Percival. He just needed to ask about a bear, right? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Right as Merlin stepped off of the stairs though, there was a scream let out from one of the servants in the kitchen. Well, that had to be Percival, right? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was, in fact, Percival. The poor man looked sweet even as a bear. There was a servant on the floor, looking like she dropped her stuff and fell on the floor. Probably turned and saw the bear and got terrified. Merlin saw the cook going towards the bear with a wooden spoon up in the air and was quick to jump in front of Percival. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I got him! I’m taking him out into the woods! The king didn’t want anyone to panic so this shouldn’t go to anyone. Okay?” Merlin flashed a smile at them before turning and looking up at the bear who looked just as scared as the servant on the floor. “Let’s get you outside, big man.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin led Percival out, one of his hands being held by a giant paw. It wasn’t any different than holding Percival’s actual hand it seemed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Did you do this?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Percival seemed to ask; Merlin looking a little surprised before realizing that, duh, he talked to many animals before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Merlin admitted. “I was sick of you guys teasing me so I found a spell.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>A stupid one!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> said a voice coming from Merlin’s side. Merlin turned his head and looked up to see a black bird flying around before it landed on his shoulder. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hello, Emrys.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Mordred.” Merlin grinned. “Do your travelling that you so badly want all the time?” Merlin teased, the grin not leaving his face. It did leave his face though when Mordred pecked the side of his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ow!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Just you wait until tomorrow and see what my magic can do. I can barely do anything in this form.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mordred sounded frustrated and it just made Merlin grin even wider. He loved magical pranks between him and Mordred. They were always so much fun. At least between the two of them. Everyone else had to pay the price. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t much harder to find Lancelot and Gwaine though; because they were chasing each other. Well, it was more like Lancelot was chasing Gwaine, his little wolf legs trying to go as fast as they could while Gwaine ran quickly. Merlin saw Gwaine climb up on one of the abandoned food carts, knocking a broom down on top of Lance’s head. The pup let out a yelp and a loud whine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I didn’t mean it, Gwaine. I can’t help being like this and wanting to chase you!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lancelot defended himself. Gwaine gave a hiss in response, yowling a little as Lancelot sat on his hind legs and put his paws up on the cart. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t care. You bit my tail.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Gwaine said back, doing a little cat glare at the wolf on the ground. Merlin tried so hard not to laugh, he really did, but it didn’t work. His laughter was loud and both knights' heads snapped to look at him; Lancelot’s tail started to wag very quickly while Gwaine’s did a little flick of annoyance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>MerlinMerlinMerlin.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lancelot said excitedly as he ran up, his little tail moving the whole back end of his body. Merlin grinned and leaned down to pet the pup, picking the knight up and laughing as he just got licked all over the face. “Ew, you have puppy breath.” Merlin laughed as he sat Lancelot back down and saw Gwaine hesitantly come up, giving a wary look to Lancelot again as he approached. Merlin rolled his eyes and reached out to pet the knight’s cat form. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Am I as handsome as I am as a human?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Gwaine looked up at Merlin and he swore he saw a grin on the cat’s face. Merlin laughed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. So handsome, Gwaine.” Merlin grinned before looking around. “Has anyone seen Elyan and Leon?” Merlin asked before starting to walk with the four knights that he currently found. He was getting weird looks from everyone and really wasn’t surprised. He was with a bear, a black bird, a puppy, and a cat. All as a known sorcerer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Merlin!” That was Gwen’s voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gwen! Hey! How’s it--” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you turn Elyan and Leon into animals?” Gwen asked before stopping her walk to see Merlin and the knights as animals. Lancelot’s tail seemed to pick up the wagging again when he saw her. “I guess that answers my question.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin gave a sheepish smile. “Are they with you? Arthur thought it was best if I take them to the woods so that they don’t freak anyone out. I’m also meant to sleep out there.” Merlin thought that was unfair, but Merlin also did this on a day where there was important training so Arthur wasn’t happy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gwen nodded with a sigh. “Leon seemed to be freaked out and was trying to hide under my table. Elyan broke his bed.” Gwen sighed and it had Merlin feeling bad. He didn’t mean to have anything bad happen. It was supposed to be a small joke on the knights. Merlin had the guilty look on his face he was guessing because Gwen spoke up again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh don’t worry about it, Merlin. His bed was already breaking and it only needed a little more weight before it finally broke. You don’t have to feel bad.” Gwen seemed to babble, looking a little flustered as she wrung her fingers together. Merlin smiled softly at her as Lancelot did a little wolf puppy stumble over to her to rub against her legs as if saying that she shouldn’t be sad, wagging his tail when Gwen looked down at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Lancelot?” Gwen questioned as she knelt down; Lancelot’s tail wagging even faster as she pat him on the head. “Such a good boy, you are.” Gwen giggled as Lancelot licked her face before looking bashful even as a puppy, stumbling back over to Merlin again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin grinned at them. “Well, I should get them to the forest. Arthur thinks they will cause panic so until tomorrow, I have to watch them.” Merlin admitted with a slight frown. Gwen seemed to frown too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I need to talk to him?” Gwen asked, ready to fight Arthur if it meant Merlin not being so upset. Merlin smiled and shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. It’s okay. I just did this on a bad day and I’m fine to watch them.” Merlin admitted and started to walk with Gwen so that he could go get the last two knights before they head into the forest for the knight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In Gwen’s house was Leon sitting by the table, sitting up properly like he always was. Merlin grinned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Always the same.” Merlin teased with a smile as he walked over to pet Leon’s mane. “This is how I imagined you as an animal.” Merlin admitted before walking to where Elyan was sitting on his broken bed. If animals could look guilty, it would be Elyan’s expression. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I broke it.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>There was clear guilt in Elyan’s voice and it had Merlin smiling sympathetically. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll fix it when we figure everything else. I promise.” Merlin said to the knight before sighing and motioning for them all to follow. “Arthur wants us to spend time in the forest so we don’t cause panic.” Merlin admitted, smiling a little as he heard the groans from everyone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Arthur sucks.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>---------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The walk to their little spot wasn’t too bad. Lancelot had to stop to pee a lot and the others fussed that he shouldn’t drink so much water and then Merlin had to carry the pouting puppy and told the others to stop being so mean. The others claimed favoritism and Merlin denied it even if it was true. Once they settled, Merlin sat out everyone’s beds for the night. Merlin had gotten them a bunch of blankets and food for the night, happy that he snuck it past the cook before she could figure it out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Did you get the good stuff?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Gwaine asked, jumping down from the tree he climbed up when Lancelot randomly chased him again and he sat beside Merlin, his little body being the tiniest out of all of the animals there. Merlin smiled and nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I got Lance some chicken, caught Percival some fish and got some meat for the rest of you. Mordred gets worms though.” Merlin teased as he opened his pack and started to get the stuff out. Gwaine pouted, mumbling about how </span>
  <em>
    <span>he wanted some chicken</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Merlin just laughed and promised to give him some. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Just wait, Emrys. Tomorrow, you will suffer.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Merlin just glared at the grinning bird. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bring it, birdy.” Merlin teased as Mordred scowled at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin focused on making them all beds for the night, laying out his own bed whenever he was done with theirs. Once he was done with that, Merlin started to cook the meats for the others and the fish for Percival. Merlin gave most of the already cooked chicken to Lancelot before giving the rest to the others for them to try. Gwaine finished his pieces in almost one bite and then had hiccups. Merlin was amused about how the knight’s whole little body jerked with each hiccup. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s why you're always hungry.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Leon commented as he finally finished his pieces and waited patiently for the meats. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No, it’s because of my bottomless--</span>
  </em>
  <b>hic</b>
  <em>
    <span>--stomach.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Gwaine glared at the others as they just snickered at him. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Merlin, they’re being mean to me. Zap them.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin shook his head with a laugh. “How many times do I have to tell you that my magic does not work like that?” Merlin asked with a grin as he looked at Gwaine again before focusing on the meat again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>So you just aren’t gonna stop them?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Gwaine asked in horror. Merlin shook his head in response and it had the others laughing once again, making Gwaine pout and climb back up the tree he was in before. Merlin looked up at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“At least your hiccups are gone.” Merlin commented, laughing as Gwaine seemed surprised that Merlin was right about his hiccups. Leon was the one to remind Merlin to flip the meat before the servant burned it. Merlin thanked him and then turned it over, the color a nice brown color. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once it was done, Merlin carefully tore off pieces to give to each of the animals; Gwaine crawled back down to get his share of the food. Lancelot made a noise and Merlin looked to see the pup staring at him with his head tilted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you not going to eat, Merlin?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Lancelot asked and Merlin got a little flustered as the others looked at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I have my own food. I wanted to let you guys eat first. How is the meat?.” Merlin was trying to turn the conversation off of him. The knights didn’t fall for it. They never did. Gwaine took half of his meat and spit it out on his blanket before nudging the rest Merlin’s way. Percival picked up his fish and handed over a piece of it too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Eat it.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Gwaine demanded as Merlin looked at the two of them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin looked hesitantly at the meat and fish before picking them up and eating the meat first; the different animals making happy noises at the sight of him eating with them. Merlin smiled and blushed as he looked down. They were all so nice to him. He didn’t think he deserved it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Was Arthur a jerk today?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Percival asked, speaking up for the first time in a while. Merlin looked up in surprise. He wasn’t expecting that question. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you ask?” Merlin asked, looking down. He didn’t even need an answer. They knew Arthur sometimes unfairly took his anger out on Merlin with his words. He never would hit Merlin, but the words still hurt as much. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We’ll beat him up.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Elyan offered. Leon nodded in agreement which made Merlin laugh while shaking his head. They all went silent as they continued eating.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once everyone was done eating, it was well past sunset and Merlin was getting sleepy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>We should get some rest. The fire will be lit all night. We should be back by tomorrow.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mordred spoke up from where he was beside Percival, looking extremely small.</span>
  <b> Seemed like nothing changed there.</b>
  <span> Mordred’s glare at Merlin for that thought just had Merlin grinning widely before he relaxed and laid his head on the makeshift pillow that he had. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin didn’t know when he went to sleep, but he woke up early in the morning and grinned when he saw everyone was back to normal, but they were naked. Oh, the downside of this. Good thing Merlin thought about it and grabbed them all clothes too, sitting them out for each respective knight. He might’ve shrunk Mordred’s stuff though. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Time to get back to Camelot.” Merlin announced loudly, getting groans from a majority of the knights. Merlin grinned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Five more minutes.” Gwaine complained and turned over. Merlin grinned. Five more minutes of sleep couldn’t hurt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The trip back to Camelot was actually not that bad of a walk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I had fun.” Gwaine had admitted. “Despite being chased by Lancelot constantly.” Gwaine glared at the other knight who gave a guilty smile that had Gwaine softening a little before he punched Lance in the arm. Merlin was taking that as an “It’s okay. I forgive you.” from Gwaine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe I broke Gwen’s extra bed.” Elyan had said once again, the guilt clear in his tone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure your sister isn’t mad at you. Gwen loves you.” Merlin had reassured and Elyan nodded, seeming to relax. It’s not like it was exactly his fault. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the trip was Mordred already getting his revenge. Merlin tripped over nothing a total of fifteen times. It was annoying, but Merlin thought he deserved it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once they were back, Merlin made a quick trip to Gwen’s house to fix the extra bed before he moved his way up to Arthur’s room. Merlin stepped inside and was surprised to see the bed was made perfectly and it seemed...clean. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it okay?” Merlin heard behind him and turned to see Arthur standing by the window. Merlin smiled softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to fix the bed or anything, you know.” Merlin said softly as Arthur walked over and wrapped his arm around Merlin. Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur’s shoulders and moved closer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know I didn’t.” Arthur said, looking around before looking back at Merlin. “But I felt bad. Training wasn’t that important and I still got mad at you for turning them into animals.” Merlin hummed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You were a really big jerk.” Merlin admitted with a smile, leaning in to kiss Arthur when he frowned. “But I love you and I forgive you.” Arthur beamed down at Merlin and cupped Merlin’s cheek to pull him in and kiss him a little more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once they had their own little kissing session, Merlin rested his head on Arthur’s, feeling relaxed and in love. After a moment of silence, Merlin spoke up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gwen came and talked to you when we left, didn’t she?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh gods, Merlin. I’ve never seen someone so scarily angry while being silent at the same time. I thought I was gonna die!” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>